The present invention relates to a snare drum, and more specifically to an arrangement for mounting and adjusting the tension of the snare of a snare drum.
A regular snare drum comprises two snare holders at two opposite sides of the peripheral wall thereof to hold a snare under its snare head. The tension of the snare greatly affects the quality of sound produced by the snare drum. FIG. 1 shows a snare holder for this purpose. The snare holder comprises a mounting plate fixedly fastened to the peripheral wall of the snare drum at one side, and a clamping plate fastened to the mounting plate to hold one end of the snare. Before installation, mounting holes must be made in the peripheral wall of the snare drum so that the mounting plate can be fixedly secured to the peripheral wall of the snare drum in position. Further, when adjusting the tension of the snare, the clamping plate must be loosened from the mounting plate. This tension adjustment procedure is complicated.